


I could die in this moment

by dalidalia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riding, Smoking, Smut, Some Humor, What Have I Done, but also shy, but like u know that's facade, changbin flunked, enemies is kinda an exaggeration, felix is so kind, he worries a lot, i need holy water, i was not planning but, jisung is silly, umm, wait hold on, wounded binnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalidalia/pseuds/dalidalia
Summary: However he does not expect to bump into someone. Well, not literally but still. And the person being no else but this new guy that flunked. He’s smoking, not wearing jacket today, his sleeves rolled-up and they reveal his arms full of tattoos. Okay, so maybe Felix was wrong, maybe this guy is trouble.





	I could die in this moment

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I am no good at smut... like in my mind it's amazing, my imagination a perfection. BUT as soon as i'm trying to write it down... yeah, i suck at it lol

It all starts in the last year of high school.

“Felix. Psst.” Jisung nudges his friend in the ribs because he isn’t listening to him, instead he focuses on what teacher is saying. It makes Jisung question their friendship. “Listen to me, loser.” He hisses finally gaining attention.

“What?” Felix turns to his friend but watches the blackboard with corner of his eye.

“Felix, it’s the first week of school, chill a bit, dude.”

“Don’t wanna fail last year. You should focus too.”

“About that. That guy joined our class and I heard he failed class, he’s older.”

“Which guy?”

“He sits by the window, last row. Just don’t look at-” Too late, Felix turns very obviously to see this guy. “-him.” Jisung facepalms. “Dude. Can you be any more lame?”

“I don’t know, can you be any more dumb?”

“ANYWAY. Did you not noticed him before?”

“I am solemnly focusing on the actual lesson. So no, I tend not to look around the class.”

“Like I said – loser. He looks scary, don’t you think?”

“Who?”

“Jesus CHRIST, Felix. The new guy!” Jisung whisper yells.

“Oh, well. Just because he wears leather jacket and basically everything black doesn’t mean he’s rogue or something.”

“Don’t you watch dramas? Of course it means he’s a bad boy! Even his expression of not giving one fuck!”

“Uh huh.” Apparently Felix also gives zero fucks. His attention back on the teacher. Jisung huffs giving up. 

Week later Felix is late for class. And the cause of it because pulled an all-nighter to be perfectly prepared for an exam. Thankfully exam does not takes place this early in the morning. But Felix is still mad at himself.

He decides to jump over the fence because it’s way quicker than going around to the gate.

However he does not expect to bump into someone. Well, not literally but still. And the person being no else but this new guy that flunked. He’s smoking, not wearing jacket today, his sleeves rolled-up and they reveal his arms full of tattoos. Okay, so maybe Felix was wrong, maybe this guy is trouble. 

“You shouldn’t smoke in the area of educational facility.” Felix remarks not knowing why.

Guy’s eyes pop out at that in surprise. 

“You for real?” He asks in disbelief. 

“Yeah, you could get in trouble.”

Guy shrugs unconcerned and keeps smoking. Felix sighs, well he warned him because he’s a righteous guy.

He takes few steps heading to the school building. 

“You’re a prim.” He hears from the guy, his head turning fast. He squints and decides he does not like this wannabe-dark-bad boy. “What? Wanna fight me?” Guy continues, now smirking. 

“No, I’m not in the mood for breaking your bones.” Felix says calmly and leaves him. After all he is polite and likes peace. Even if he could easy damage anyone.

***

“So you insulted the most scary guy in school?”

“That’s an exaggeration. I’m sure there’s a lot more of scary guys in here.” Felix rolls his eyes at Seungmin. “And it wasn’t even an insult. It was more of a statement.”

“Wow.” Hyunjin laughs and they continue eating their lunch. 

Jisung nudges Felix in the ribs, again, it seems like a habit by now. “Look. He’s sitting alone.”

“So?”

“With this glaring and harsh attitude. That’s actually… hot.”

“Oh my god, Jisung. You freaking hoe.”

“Excuse me, I’m still a virgin.”

“That’s… impressive? Giving the circumstances of you wanting to jump any decent looking guy.” Seungmin remarks.

“What about you, Felix?” Jisung turns again to him.

“What about me?” Felix furrows his eyebrows, not quite understanding.

“What do you think about him? Wanna bang him?”

“Jisung… I’m not even gay.”

“Everyone is a little bit gay. Deep inside.” Jisung states firmly, like it’s a known fact.

“Don’t argue with his logic, no point.” Hyunjin is right.

Felix decides to ignore this guy’s existence, and it’s look mutual. So it’s fine. Until it’s not.

Because teacher had to assign this dude to do a project with Felix. The latter wants to bang his head against a wall. There’s no way this dude will cooperate.

But firstly he has to talk to him.

“Give me your number.” He says casually standing next to guy’s bench. 

His assigned partner blinks few times. “What?”

“I’ll text you my address. To meet up.”

“Um… Okay.” Oddly he complies, one task done, Felix is relived.

And so on the weekend they meet in Felix’s house. 

Felix notices as the guy visibly winces at his overly nice parents. Wait… Guy. Felix facepalms internally. Even if he doesn’t really likes this guy he should know his name.

So when his parents finally let them go upstairs to Felix’s room he dares to ask him.

“Uh… What’s your name?”

Boy snorts at that.

“Changbin.”

“I’m-” He tries to reply but he is quickly interrupted.

“Felix. I know.”

“… How?”

“You are the most active participant in class.” Changbin rolls his eyes and sits on the floor. Felix joining him. “You’re impossible to missed.” 

Felix ain’t sure if it’s an indirect insult, but he lets it go. He also notices that Changbin looks uncomfortable.

“Sorry about my parents. They tend to be overly… excited.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“We could’ve met in your house, sorry for not even asking about it.”

Changbin snorts at that. “No, we couldn’t anyway.”

“Um. Why not?” Is it too personal to ask? Perhaps. They’re only acquaintances, not close at all. Yeah, he definitely shouldn’t ask.

“Well, would you like to meet my alcoholic father?” Changbin asks with serious expression. It’s not a joke, right? 

Felix stares, not knowing how to answer.

“Don’t bother.” Changbin shrugs. “Should we start working on this project?”

Felix nods, still silent. 

It turns out that Changbin is actually working with Felix on this.

Felix really shouldn’t judge book by its cover, but he didn’t thought this guy is that smart. He feels bad about. And also about asking about his home situation. 

Halfway through their work Felix’s mother walks in the room with orange juice and cookies. Of course. Her smile kind and completely unaffected by Changbin’s tattoos now that he took off his jacket.

Changbin is a bit taken aback by it. Why is this lady so nice? No one ever is nice to him, taking him as a rebel and yob. 

When he leaves he turns to Felix.

“Your mother is weird.” He states, not meaning in insulting way but it came off like this anyway.

“Yeah, I guess.” Felix chuckles finally feeling a bit more relaxed after his faux pas. 

“Also… don’t feel distressed about what I said.”

Again Felix has no answer to that. He decides to lean closer offering a cookie though, friendly smile on his face. 

Changbin stares at the cookie for a second but he eventually takes it. And then he looks at Felix.

“You have freckles.” 

“… what a discovery.” Felix says before snickering. “Um, we started kind of badly… But would you like to… maybe… kinda… be friends?” He has no idea what this courage comes from. Well, maybe not that brave because he still blushes and lowers his head a bit, feeling extremely sheepish. 

“I don’t know about that.” Changbin pulls a face before cracking a smile. “I’m not sure if I wanna risk you breaking my bones someday. But okay, I’ll dare to say yes.”

Felix exhales, he’s content. So much that he doesn’t register his hand’s movement. He touches Changbin’s arm but the response is more than he could expect. 

Changbin shudders and with the speed of light retracts. 

“Sorry! Sorry.”

“No… just don’t touch me. Especially so suddenly.” Changbin turns his head. “Let’s go back to work.”

Felix complies and feels like he screwed up again. 

They end it in fair amount of time and Changbin leaves, but he offers small smile.

He does not however expect that at Monday will look so… angry shooting glares at everyone and everything.

Felix is reminded of what he said about his father. It may be connected to his current mood.

“How did it went?” Jisung asks glancing at Changbin on the lunch break. 

“I said and did few idiotic things. But the results ain’t that bad. He’s also not that unfriendly. He can even smile.”

“Wait, for real? Wow.”

“So why he ignores you today?” Seungmin interjects, he has a point.

“He’s clearly not having good day.” Felix shrugs because he does not intend to reveal anything that Changbin said.

After end of break Felix decides to catch Changbin before class. He says to his friends to go ahead, they only look at him with surprise. After all Felix could be late for class. And everybody knows it’s not his style.

“Hey, can we talk?”

“Sure, I was gonna be truant anyway.”

“Oh… Okay.” Felix decides to roll with it. He is actually surprised with himself.

They’re not leaving school grounds, instead going far away from the building.

Changbin starts smoking immediately, Felix does not particularly enjoy the smell of it but he says nothing.

“Did something happened?” He dares asking. Changbin agreed to be friends so it’s fine to ask, right?

“Kinda. Nothing new though.” He shrugs, he’s not looking at Felix.

“Is it your father?

“Yup. Don’t worry.”

“Of course I worry. You agreed to be my friend. You ain’t gonna break free anytime soon.”

Changbin snorts and it makes Felix happy, he managed to make him smile a bit.

“I haven’t realized it’s a pact.”

“I’m dead serious. You can’t run away from me.”

Changbin laughs at that, Felix is absolutely bursting with happiness. 

And after that it goes oddly smooth. Their friendship that is. Felix is aware they must look like a weird couple. Their appearances the complete opposite. 

But they’re getting along amazingly well. Changbin is just misunderstood by majority of people.

Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jisung were uneasy at the begging when Felix invited Changbin to eat together. But quickly realized that Changbin is actually soft. 

Two months later Felix is so comfortable with him that they’re simply chilling in his room, on his bed just listening to music.

However Felix never insisted on getting knowledge of Changbin’s family.

“You know.” Changbin starts suddenly after cozy silence, his feet dangling from the bed. “You’re making my days better.”

“Oh. I’m glad.”

“Seriously. I never felt so happy. I wish I could stay forever like this.”

“Like in this room?” Felix chuckles, he’s never gonna get tired of Changbin’s genuine smile. 

“Yeah, exactly. Don’t wanna go home.”

Oh, they’re going in this territory. Felix turns to face his friend instead of looking at the ceiling.

“I feel so worthless whenever I’m there. My father-”

Changbin stops and Felix waits for him to continues but looks like it ain’t happening. 

“What does he do?” Felix asks softly, not wanting to push him.

“You know, when he’s pissed after drinking from morning till night he gets violent. He’s not dumb, he always aims for places that are always covered by clothes.”

It makes sense why he never lets anybody touch him, always wincing as soon as Felix involuntarily and without meaning to touches him.

“He even broke my arm two years ago.”

Oh shit, Felix gets wrathful. How can he injure his own son like that.

“He’s been drinking since I remember. He never hesitated to throw me around the room when I was like four. He also abused my mother.” Felix never heard about his mom before and he feels it ain’t good. “… that’s why she killed herself.”

Felix gasps at that. He’s thankful that Changbin opens this much meaning he trusts him, but things he hears are twisting his insides.

“I found her. Hanging. I was seven but it’s still vivid in my mind.” 

“God.” Felix can’t even imagine something like that. He wants to comfort him in some way, but hugging is most likely bad idea. So he doesn’t do that. He can only express that he cares through his eyes. 

“Don’t look that concerned. I told you, you make me happy.” Changbin hesitates but eventually he reaches his hand to squeeze Felix’s, he restricts fast but he smiles slightly.

And when later he leaves Felix really doesn’t want to let him go home.

Changbin doesn’t mention it again for the next week. But then he is suddenly absent, which is usual. He is in school everyday, even if he’s not in class… he’s still on school grounds.

And Felix is worried sick. 

“Where’s your lover boy?” Jisung asks jokingly but he noticed how concerned Felix looks, so he is also worried.

“Good question.” Felix mutters stabbing his food with a fork.

Later this day when evening comes Felix opens his door after receiving message from Changbin that he’s near his house.

He looks terrible.

“Sorry for trouble.” Changbin murmurs but Felix only shakes his head, quickly taking him inside. He decides to avoid his parents and takes Changbin upstairs fast.

“You were absent for whole week.”

“I wasn’t in condition to go.” Changbin says, his voice extremely quiet today. He sits on Felix’s bed with a groan and he clutches his side.

“Are you injured?”

“Little bit, don’t worry about it.”

“As if.” Felix huffs and then almost faints because he notices how Changbin’s shirt clings to his body in that part he clutched. Like it’s sticky. “Don’t tell me-” Felix’s eyes are fixed on that area and Changbin notices.

“Sorry. I don’t wanna bleed on your bed.”

“Lift your shirt.” Felix says firmly. Changbin frowns but after seeing Felix’s stern expression he obeys.

The wound appears to be very fresh, blood still dribbling down. Changbin only revealed that small part of his stomach and Felix has impression that it’s not the only wound.

“Wait here.” He goes to the bathroom for a towel that he wets with warm water.

He comes back trying to be quiet, not wanting his parent’s attention. He cleans the wound with delicacy. 

Thankfully it’s not that deep. 

“Nowhere else?” Felix asks raising his head.

“Nope. It’s not that serious, don’t look at me like I’m dying. It’s been way worse.” 

Felix don’t want to even think about it. 

“I’ll give you clean shirt.”

“Thanks.” Changbin takes the shirt but does not put in on. “Can you… like turn around?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Felix spins, and why the hell he feels his cheeks heating up. This is not the time for it… and why he even feels like this?

Then it clicks. Damn. He likes Changbin. Like like him. He considered himself a worried friend, but it’s not only that. He wants to protect him… and perhaps kiss him. He never felt like it about any boy. But he isn’t having any internal crisis, he’s fine with newfound discovery.

“I’m done.” Changbin has Felix’s white shirt on. It looks funny, Felix never saw him in anything else than black. 

“You’re staying the night.” Felix isn’t even asking, it’s a statement.

Changbin snorts. “Is that an order?”

“Yes. Just… we have to be quiet.” Even though his parent’s bedroom is on the end of hallway he ain’t wanna risk it.

Changbin laughs even more. “What are you planning to do for us to keep quiet?” 

Okay, that may had questionable undertone. 

Felix decides to ignore the question. He turns on some music, but not too loud.

“Hey, Felix?”

“Hm?” He asks turning his head.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Everything. Being my friend and stuff. You’re my first.”

“I’m flattered. I like that.” Felix smiles and walks closer to also sit on his bed.

“I like you.”

“… Okay. I like you too.”

“But I really like you. A lot.” Changbin gazes with meaningful look in his eyes.

“That’s good. I do too.” Felix feels himself blushing again. The older makes him very shy for some reasons. 

“Really? Like that?” Changbin’s eyes widens.

“Yeah.”

“Huh. You seem very straight though.”

Felix is taken aback, he laughs.

“I thought so too for a long time. I kind of realized lately...”

“Lately?”

“Yeah. Like few minutes ago.”

Changbin bursts in laughter, quickly recomposing himself and putting his hand on his mouth to muffle it.

“Okay. So do you wanna… be boyfriends?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely.” 

And then Changbin leans and kisses him. It quickly becomes intense, like everything with Changbin. Felix ain’t complaining though as the kiss turns heated. He licks Changbin’s bottom lip. However he hesitates in terms of touching any part of his body, well any except for his lips. 

His arms are hanging loosely and awkwardly by his sides. But as they entwine their tongues he kind of accidentally puts his palm on Changbin’s thighs, probably to prop himself. He can feel Changbin flinching. But he doesn’t stop so Felix guesses it wasn’t that big of mistake.

He focuses on Changbin’s taste, which is obviously cigarettes. Weirdly it is not entirely disgusting. Then he is a bit astounded as Changbin places hands on his neck.

Felix kissed before, he actually had a girlfriend (for one month) and he kissed Yeji multiple times but no way in hell it felt so amazing.

They part in need of air and it surely lasted long. Felix feels that his lips are swollen. It’s still difficult for him to breath and Changbin chuckles, then coos as he strokes Felix’s cheek.

“Your freckles are so charming.” He murmurs and pecks Felix’s lips. But Felix rejoins their lips again to kiss more fervently.

He feels so much pleasure and at the same time like he’s drunk. Changbin pushes Felix until he ends on his back. His body hovering over Felix.

It’s downright sinful how they’re clinging to each other. Felix is definitely aroused by now. Even more as Changbin’s hands travel down his chest to hoist his shirt. His palms spread on Felix’s abdomen. 

Felix is only unsatisfied with Changbin’s jacket still covering his body. He dares to take it off and Changbin lets him. Felix almost moans at the sight of his tattoos that suddenly look ten times hotter. He can’t help but grip those arms, his hand moving up and down.

When Changbin is hiking his shirt up in order to take it off Felix has a faint thought that it perhaps goes too fast. Their relationship that is. But he also really, really wants it. Wants to go all the way. He reaches for Changbin’s shirt but he smacks his hand.

“That’s not a very good idea...” He says as he stops kissing.

“Oh. It’s fine, we don’t have to-” Felix suddenly feels hella insecure, laying there half-naked.

“No, no. I meant like… taking off my shirt. Not exactly a pretty sight.” He says quietly leaving Felix confused.

“Whatever that means… I won’t judge.”

Changbin gazes, his eyes intensely burning holes through Felix’s own. He sighs and says quiet okay. He lifts his shirt and then throws it on the floor. It looks so hot from Felix’s perspective as he’s laying down.

And then he takes a closer look at his body. Full of scars and fresh bruises. Thankfully his new wound isn’t bleeding anymore.

Changbin grimaces as Felix stares at his body.

“Told you.” He mutters.

“No, it doesn’t make you ugly.” He has no idea why Changbin would feel like he’d ‘kill the mood’ or something by revealing his body. 

“Of course it does.” Changbin frowns, clearly in disbelief.

“You’re wrong. I don’t mind seeing this, but I do feel so sorry and it’s not okay and fucking hell I won’t let you go back there ever again.” Felix snaps, huffing in anger. 

“Are you sure? It doesn’t look repulsive to you?”

Felix shakes his head, his expression soft and to convince Changbin he lifts himself to sit and touches the big scar going through his pectoral. His fingertips slowly tracing along it. After that he caresses the rest of his bare chest, being especially careful in the areas of bruises. His touch feather-like. 

Changbin suddenly climbs on Felix’s laps and kisses him again. Felix groans as he feels their tongues meeting again. His body heating up once more, and the music isn’t helping because his other playlist started, the sensual one. He can faintly hear in the background, but most of his attention is on Changbin. 

And he’s absolutely going crazy when Changbin presses his body closer, naturally resulting in their crotches brushing. Both of them groaning at that. He moves his hips to rub them together again. And then Changbin is downright humping him.

Felix would be absolutely okay with it if he just wouldn’t feel like coming right then and there. But unfortunately he does, he’s never done something like that. His inexperience making him anxious nervous all of sudden. Perhaps Changbin notices as the younger stiffens in his arms. 

He pulls away catching his breath. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just… I’ve never...”

“Me neither, so don’t be nervous. We can be clumsy about it together.” He chuckles nuzzling his face against Felix’s neck.

His words are comforting and Felix relaxes a bit, not for long because Changbin suddenly licks his neck in very ungodly way. He definitely doesn’t want to acknowledge the moan that he just made. But apparently Changbin feels the need to remark.

“What about keeping quiet?” He smirks, still breathing on Felix’s neck. And then he sucks making hickey after hickey, Felix enjoying this way too much. In his state of being totally dazed he grabs Changbin’s waist which results in the latter hissing in pain.

“Shit, sorry. Sorry.” Felix quickly retracts his hand, he completely forgot about fresh cut.

“Don’t stress it. I’m used to pain.” Changbin says casually but seeing Felix’s frown he giggles. “I’m joking, jeez. You’re thinking too much.” He chooses to pull Felix’s zipper down in order to make him think about something different. It works.

He pushes Felix until he’s laying on his back, breathing heavily when Changbin leans down, their very warm chests meeting. And really it’s way too hot, Felix feels like his blood is boiling. He’s more careful now and avoids Changbin’s waist. He focuses on those arms instead, a very good choice if you ask him. He never found tattoos this attractive but now... god damn.

Changbin sucks more hickeys going from collarbones to chest while his hands are roaming on Felix’s stomach. 

“Do you… have necessary stuff?”

“Um, yes and no.” Felix rasps, Changbin stops his actions and looks up at him.

“And what does it means?”

“I have… you know. Lube.” Felix chokes on his words, his cheeks burning. Changbin finds it very endearing.

“Why you have it?” H e grins enjoying Felix’s shy attitude. “Since you didn’t knew you like boys too.”

“Just for myself… to jerk off.” He coughs saying it. “God, just take it. In the bottom drawer.” 

“Your wish is my command.” He smirks withdrawing from Felix’s body and the bed. It’s not hard to find it and he throws the bottle next to Felix. He also turns to him and then unzips his pants. Felix feels real attacked right now. The only source of light is from dim lamp in the corner of his room. Making the ambiance more intimate. Like it wasn’t enough for Felix, he’s burning all over his skin. Even more when Changbin crawls back onto the bed.

“Won’t you take off yours too?” He asks licking his lips. Felix is still dying internally. And perhaps outwardly too, if his shaking hands are any indication. 

“Should I do it myself?” Changbin asks while Felix fumbles with taking off his own pants. “Or like.. do you wanna try? I guess you’ve never done this before.”

“What?” Felix is very confused.

“Fingering.” 

And Felix chokes again on nothing.

“You’re- you’re right, I’ve never done it.” He struggles with words, like he struggles with everything. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to.” Changbin gives him reassuring smile and reaches for the waistband of his boxers.

Felix turns his head away fast. God, he’s so awkward with this stuff. He hears Changbin chuckling. 

“You’re so cute.” He also hears soft murmur. 

“I’m sorry. For being like this.” He blushes even more if it’s possible as he hears bottle popping open. He covers his face with hands. 

“There’s no need to be sorry. I’m older, I feel obligated to take care of you. Just gotta prepare myself first-” He gasps, Felix still not daring to look but he imagines what Changbin is doing.

“Do you do this often?” Felix finds himself asking.

Changbin chuckles again, although he sounds more breathless. “Kind of. Usually in the shower.”

Felix has no response to that.

“Felix?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have condoms?” 

“Um, no. I’ve never expected to have sex but-” Felix stops because as he answers he also turns to Changbin. Changbin sits with legs spread wide open, his hand moving between them. His head tilted to the side, eyes only slightly open. Felix never saw something this erotic. Maybe he’s died and went to heaven. Or hell. He’s not sure.

“But what?” Changbin waits for continuation. He also enjoys Felix’s eyes finally on him, and they’re full of lust. 

“But-” What was he even talking about? He tries to composure himself. It’s not very successful. “But I’m clean so...”

“So am I. So if you’re okay with going unprotected-” He whimpers suddenly brushing his finger against that spot. 

Felix feels neglect erection twitching. Changbin adds third finger and Felix can’t see clearly because of dimmed room but he finds himself gazing at the moving hand. He’s almost panting as much as Changbin. He gulps when looks up and meets Changbin’s eyes.

“Enjoying much?” His voice somehow silky, looks like Felix is more wrecked even if he’s the one doing absolutely nothing else than staring. “I think that’s enough.” He murmurs mostly to himself. He removes his fingers and exhales at sudden feel of emptiness. Not for long though.

He crawls closer and then grins at Felix’s overwhelmed expression. “Felix, you’re not taking them off?” He looks down, seeing presence of his underwear.

“Oh, right.” Felix may or may not struggle to move his stiffened limbs.

“Don’t bother actually.” Changbin licks his lips, tone of his voice getting bit deeper.

His hands reach for that last piece of clothing and Felix shuts his eyelids closed. He’s aware he’s very passive but Changbin seems to not care about it so it’s rather fine. Felix tries hard to relax after he’s completely naked and prays for Changbin to not ogle at him, it’d make him even more nervous. If that’s physically possible.

“Can I do it?” Changbin has the bottle in his hand again, this time with other purpose. 

Felix nods, eyes still closed because if he’d look at Changbin lubing his dick he’d most likely passed out. Or come. Yeah, the second option more likely. But even feeling his hand moving up and down is enough for him to bite back a moan. He is also reminded of his parents not that far away. 

Changbin crawls on his body once more, his legs hugging Felix’s waist. He hovers over him. “Felix. Open your eyes.” It’s not very demanding but Felix complies anyway. Their gazes meet and Changbin gives him half-smile.

Then takes him in one hand and Felix feels his tip touching the entrance. It’s almost too much but it’s barely a begging. That is if Felix is able to last more than few seconds. 

Changbin sinks rather smoothly down onto his cock. He stops only when he’s fully in. He feels stuffed but he’s content with it. He breaths deeply and tries to accommodate to the size.

Felix observes his expression looking for any discomfort but there really isn’t any. 

“You okay?” He asks, even though he’s definitely not okay. It’s so hot and slick being inside. Almost too tight. But he feels pure delight. And thankfully he does not come on the spot.

Changbin nods and doesn’t even flinch when Felix’s palms land on his thighs. He can trust him, his touch is actually amazing.

Felix feels few scars on his thighs as well. There must be bruises as well, but his touch is gentle anyway. And Changbin’s face shows only growing pleasure.

And when he feels ready he displays his palms on Felix’s chest and moves slowly up before sinking down again. He repeats the action continuously after that. Felix is speechless, he’s not sure he’s even breathing.

However Changbin is not mute at all. He groans a lot, his head tilting back as the ecstasy travels through his veins. Blood is buzzing in his ears.

Felix can very precisely feel as his thigh muscles are working. He inhales sharply and he’s irritated by himself because he can sense it’s already close.

“I’m-” Apparently there’s no need for words because Changbin looks down at him and he’s aware after seeing the look on Felix’s face.

“It’s okay.” He murmurs, his voice hoarse. It’s not that easy to force himself keeping quiet. But he really wouldn’t appreciate Felix’s parents walking on them.

He takes his own cock in one hand, smearing dripping precum and quickly starts jerking it. As he hears Felix’s groan he immediately slips off, Felix comes right away most likely spilling all over his sheets. He will worry about it later. He currently feels his head spinning.

He comes down on Earth after he hears muffled moan, then he feels warm, sticky liquid on his chest. He could come again just from that.

Changbin sighs with content and lays down on the bed. Felix lifts himself slightly to reach for tissues, he needs to clean himself before it dries and he already feels like falling asleep.

“Ah, sorry.” Changbin says looking as Felix cleans his mess, he sounds sleepy as well.

“Don’t. I liked it.”

“It?” Changbin smirks and Felix’s blood ruses to his cheeks.

“Well… that too. But I meant whole… thing.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Even though I was too fast.” Felix grimaces, still slightly mad at himself.

“Hey, I was as well.” He yawns after that and slides under the covers getting himself comfy, Felix joins smiling because Changbin looks absolutely adorable snuggled like a kitten. “And I’m sure you’ll last longer next time. And next time and-”

“I get it.” Felix is still blushing. “Now sleep.”

“Cuddle me.” Changbin hums as Felix happily complies. He falls asleep fast wrapped in Felix’s arms with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> shit, its so long. i am proud of myself lmao


End file.
